


The Little Ratty Book

by Bvonsparkle



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Eventual Romance, Feels, Funny, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bvonsparkle/pseuds/Bvonsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stumbling across an old journal, you get transported into a world of Adrianna McDonald and her best friend Matthew Riley. You soon start to wonder if this is truly a fiction novel or did these events happen. Join Adrianna through her adventures with a madman and his wonderful blue box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reader's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything related to Doctor Who - it all belongs to BBC and it's respected writers and creators.

**Prologue: Reader's Choice**

_This book lays forgotten, covered in dust. It appears to be old, really old. The pages yellowed with age, the cover faded from what you could almost assume was the colour blue. It seems to be fallen apart from being held, and read over and over - yet. Yet you've never seen this book before. Where did this come from? You almost passed it off as something one of your grandparents left behind, but you couldn't shake this feeling of curiousity that came from seeing this book. Grabbing it, sitting down, you open to the first page.._

As you grow up, you learn that the universe is bigger than you thought it was. You would peer into the sky thinking how big our universe is? You also begin to wonder if we're truly alone. Of course that's absolute rubbish, we aren't alone but human's have this way of...ignoring the obvious. That's what I am, I'm a human. A human girl, age 23 and living on Earth. I live in a little country called Canada, well when you look on a world map, it's not so small but compared to what's out there. We're tiny. Very _very_ tiny. I've heard rumours of alien encounters on our small rock, but there has never been enough proof. Mind you, I wouldn't know what I would do if I came face to face with an actual Alien. God, we think we would be cool and totally fine with it. Truth is. I'd be terrified and probably run the opposite direction. Fun. Well truth be told, it's exactly what I did the first time I came face to face with an creature from another world. I wanted to run, run so far away.

Well I should probably offer my name, it's Adrianna McDonald. Nice to meet you! Like I said, I'm a 23 year old woman, living on my own, with my best friend Matthew Riley. Also very handsome if I do say so myself. We live together, and both have...had? Normal jobs, and relatively live...lived? A normal life. He works as a Techie at some electronic store, as I work in a Doctor's Office. Passions we both love, and enjoy on a day to day basis. Awesome isn't it? We've always wanted more in life, always wanted to explore more of our planet and learn of what's out beyond the stars. Sadly we could never leave our home, not for more than a week as we're both too dedicated to our jobs. Until...it all happened. Until him. Not really understanding how it happened, but it did.

So, I decided to write down our adventures, figured someone might stumble across this old book when we are gone and forgotten in time. If that's even possible. I must say, this whole...thing is a bit absurd. You might find this, think us dead, but truth be told...we're not. Hopefully this book finds it's way to someone who is willing to read it. I must tell you, you may think me...us...mad, but we're not. What I've written is nothing but the our personal lives and of our Madman in a box. What he does for the human race, for...any race really. Such a big heart.

We are just a small part of the universe. The human race. Scary thought isn't it? We met some interesting characters in our journey's and we hope to continue to meet more. Mind you, it's not always been so easy. At the beginning we...we were scared, scared for our lives and scared to get close to anything that wasn't familiar. I couldn't sleep because of the terror I felt day to day, only to collapse from exhaustion time to time. Until Matt and I got used to what was happening. It takes a while to adjust to this life. Not that Matt and I had much of a choice...would we give it up? Never. Too much fun now!

Who ever found this journal, where ever it ended up. I feel I must warn you, these adventures aren't all sunshine and rainbows, for living them was needless to say...terrifying. Each day we faced a new danger and each day I always wondered if we would make it out alive. Each day, we would laugh ourselves senseless, just happy to have survived. Not helping I know, but most important of all, each day we got to meet new friends, learn extraordinary things and see the most beautiful of places. It's been, needless to say _fantastic._

Don't think that this journal is meant to be kept as a secret either, in fact tell people, show them! I don't mind. We want the world know about this life we're living, we want the world to know about _him_. The most extraordinary man alive. He does so much, and doesn't ask for anything in return. He is...amazing. There's no words to describe him, well...there is. It just doesn't do him justice. He's become our best friend, someone we care deeply for. Maybe you will too. The only thing is, tell people - yes. Just...don't go crazy. The last thing we need is crazy fanatics. Tell those the closest to you, those you trust - for if you are holding my journal, then you were meant to know the truth about the what  _really_ goes on in the universe.`

If you wish to stop reading, then by all means stop. I don't blame you. If your curiousity gets the better of you, like mine. Please...turn the page. Welcome a whole new world into your life. Meet the friends we've met, meet the aliens and explore new worlds that we've seen. Become best friends with the madman in a box - our madman in a box.

Go on, chose - will you set the book down and let someone else find it? Or will you continue?

Reader's Choice.

-Adrianna

_Letting out a breath, you've been holding, you shook yourself. This is absurd you think setting the book down. You could almost swear you heard a woman's voice speaking to you, saying the words that were across the page. You must be mad, shaking your head, laughing nerviously to yourself. Of course, there was no one else with you, just you and a little ratty book. but you start to wonder. What could this woman, Adrianna, tell you that you already knew? A soft chuckle sounded through your mind, making you jump. There's more to this than what it appears. Staring at the book, you make a choic_ e.


	2. Strange Dreams and Bright Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything related to Doctor Who - it all belongs to BBC and it's respected writers and creators.

**Chapter One - Strange Dreams and Bright Lights**

As I told you, my name is Adrianna McDonald, my best friend is Matthew Riley, but he prefers Matt, to him Matthew sounds like he's in trouble. I don't blame him, I have this tendency to yell his full name at him when I'm frustrated with him. Matt and I have been living together for about a year now, we decided to move in with each other because well...we practically lived together before. We moved out of our home town, for the simple reason of we wanted too. Sorta. We say it's because we wanted a change of scenery, and there are more job opportunities, but truthfully, we were just...pulled there. As if that wasn't the first clue right? Or a warning. Really, if you have this urge to do something, please for the life of you make sure you're going to all the research you can do. Not that it really helps. But hey, can't be too prepared.

Looking back at how it all started, it was truthfully the most obvious thing in the world. Yet Matt and I, were blind. Even wearing glasses the two of us, didn't help. But what can you do? When it's happening to you, you don't see it. It goes with anyone! Looking on from the outside, you could almost swear this was what was bound to happen. What happened was always meant to happen, something about fate and destiny...Matt keeps telling me. Nothing could stop it from happening, why us? I don't know, a part of me wish I knew, but if it's because the Universe has some majestic plan, please let the Universe keep it to herself. I keep telling him he's gone off the nutter since this all started, and you know what? He would just smile and say "Yeah, and I love every minute of it." Cheeky bastard.

Our lives were simple, and very dull. We would hang with the select few friends we did have here. Spend hours on the internet or just gaming out till the wee hours of the morning. On top of that, we would work full time and wonder when we would ever be able to have a day off. Workaholics we are, with anything. Once we've given our heart, we keep at it. Our bosses normally don't know what to do with us. Sad isn't it?

The nice thing about where we live, is on really cold nights, when there's no clouds in the sky we can see the Aurua Borealis or what it's commonly known as the "Northern Lights", one of the most amazing things you will ever see. It can last five minutes or five hours, depending on where you are, and live. Plus depending on how cold it is it too. Sometimes you can see them during the warmer months, but it's better just before winter comes.

Our whole lives changed on a cold October night, Matt and I were on the balcony of our small apartment, hot chocolates in our hands, just starting at the green lights dancing across the dark sky. It was this night, that everything changed. We both had watch in amazement the Northern Lights go from the normal greens and blues to a bright red and pink. It happened, but only for a moment. The two of us had asked our friends the following day to see if they saw it, but no luck. Anyone who was watching the Lights, all said it looked normal. I got a lot of funny looks that day. Matt said he got it worse. We had ran back inside, decided it was late and went to bed. I figured it was because of that strange coloured lights that they started happening, I never understood where the dreams came from. It was the most logical explanation. Matt thought I was crazy.

Dreams weren't so bad, not at the beginning, actually they were quite funny. The characters I would see, were hilarious to watch. I honestly thought I was creating a T.V show in my head. The only odd thing about it was Matt and I would have the exact same dream, down to the same conversations that would happen. Not to mention, we'd be in each others dream. Crazy right? We certainly thought we were. We'd talk and laugh about our crazy dreams, not really realizing how true everything we saw was. We just thought our minds were slowly cracking because of the whole 'not having a vacation and working too much'. Oh no...no...we couldn't be so lucky.

They seemed normal enough, normal for dreams that is. Finding ourselves in fields of red grass, not far from us was a forest. What was strange about this forest was the leaves. The leaves were silver, beautiful in the sun...well suns light. Yeah pural, two suns. Two would rise and set against a burnt orange sky, and the light would shine off of a great dome that held within a great citadel. Where were we? No clue, but it took our breaths away. Such beauty and we watched it fall.

Month or so after the dreams started, they suddenly got worse. And I mean suddenly, no warning, no nothing. We watched this once beautiful planet fall into the ruins of war - a war against these great big pepper pots. Never really got the name, didn't really want the name, since we were running for our lives. Yeah, dreams and we ran. Tell me about it, I'd feel more exhausted getting up the next morning because of these nightmares. Matt and I tried talking to some specialists about our problem, prescribed some kind of drug to help us sleep. Did it work? Not a chance. The nightmares got more real and worse.

All hell broke lose, no word of a lie, it broke lose and we were terrified. Matt would drink more coffee than I thought possible. I was terrified of my own shadow, not to mention being jacked up on energy drinks, and sugar. Months we went through this, months with very little to no sleep, and it wouldn't get better. People were dying in our sleep, people were screaming and this planet, this beautiful place was turned to ruin. Eight months later, they stopped. Just like the started, the ended. The dreams just stopped, it was the first time in a long time that Matt and I could sleep without waking in a cold sweat. God it was glorious, short lived, but glorious while it lasted.

Matt and I shared many things in common, one of the things we did share was our birthdays were pretty close to each other - the nice summer month of July, we were planning a day with just a few friends, nothing special. It was between our two birthdays, mine at the beginning of the month, his near the end. It seemed nice to do it in between since we could celebrate both and I didn't have to feel torn between my friends and my family. The day started off like any other, we got up, we got ready and we both started to get headaches. It was a dull pain at the back of our heads, I didn't think much about it. I figured I'd pop some aspirin and it would go away without any trouble. That was our warning, we didn't know it at the time, but when it's time, we start getting a slight pressure in our heads, just to warn us of what's to come. I seriously wish this whole thing came with a "What to expect" Manual. Would of made our lives soo much easier.

Throughout the day, our headaches got worse, almost to a searing pain behind our eyes. At few times during the day, I swear to you, I thought I saw bright spots in my vision - only when the pain got unbearable. I honestly thought my head was going to explode it was that bad. Matt looked like he was going to keel over at any minute, he was so pale, describing the pain like taking a hot poker jabbing yourself in the eye, only to grab a rusty knife and slooowly cut your other eye. Not a pleasant thought, but there you have it.

Sadly we had to cut our evening short, our friends understood, they had watched the pain get steadily worse so we went home. Thank GOD we DID. But oh my god. The pain was just unbearable by the time we walked into our apartment. Matt mumbled something about a heavy dose of painkillers, I agreed making my way to our living room only to hear Matt collapsed on the kitchen floor. I tried to go back to him, but it hit like a ton of bricks, my vision went blurry, I could feel tears running down my face. I remember calling for Matt as I hit the floor, hard. I'm glad now, now it's not so bad, but the first time. The first time almost killed us - I remember screaming, at least I thought it was me who screamed. Matt refuses to admit it was him who screamed. I remember looking at the ceiling, holding my head, tears streaming down my face from the pain, then I remember white. Just pure white, even shutting my eyes tightly didn't stop the light from shining so brightly.

Then it was gone. Completely and utterly gone. Oh the relief was overwhelming, the day from hell with pain just went away. My head felt clear, felt good. I heard laughing beside me, very close beside me. When did Matt move? I didn't care, I laughed with him, keeping my eyes shut, letting the tears fall more freely than before. Oh the relief was just...amazing. We laughed until our sides hurt, sobering up slowly I noticed that my back hurt as well, not from lying on the carpeted floor of our living room, but from lying on a metal grate. What the hell?!

"Oi! What are you doing there?!" Said a strongly accented male voice. Our eyes snapped open to stare at each other, terror and confusion written on both our faces. How did we end up beside each other. We've also never heard that voice before.

_Oh no..._


	3. The Madman and the Box

**Chapter Two - The Madman and the Box**

_Oh no..._

I stared at Matt, his face masked my own confusion and shock. When did he get beside me? Where the _hell_ were we? _How_ the hell did we get here? I looked past him to our surroundings, what looked like coral was stretching from the floor to a very high ceiling, the room we were in was decorated in oranges, bright and soft, with a little mix of beige.

"Um...excuse me. I don't meant to interrupt or anything but how the in blazes did you get in here?!" The male voice asked angrily, getting closer to where we were lying. Glancing back at each other, we both slowly turned our heads. Standing above us was a man, dark brown hair done in a buzz cut, dark eyes glaring, his hands were on his hips, wearing a black jumper with a dark brown leather jacket and jeans with black shoes.

"Um..." I jumped to my feet continuing to stare at the man before me, I could feel my eyes wide. "You...you have an accent..." I stated stupidly, earning a look that matched from him.

"And you don't. Very clever of you. Now - are you going to answer me? How did you get on my TARDIS?" He stated, his dark eyes burning into mine.

"Well. You see it's like this..." He raised an eyebrow, Matt, who was now standing beside me, started to stare dumbly around. "I don't know." The man stared at me blankly before turning his gaze to my friend, confusion written on his face.

"What do you mean...'I don't know?'" Looking back at me.

"Exactly that. I don't know. We don't know. It just...happened!" He turned to look at me, to really look at me, taking in my features - long chestnut brown hair, chocolate brown eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, a black sweater with the sleeves pushed revealing my arms, jeans and sneakers. He then turned to stare at Matt - short sandy blonde hair, sky blue eyes, glasses, a white dress shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"You're both human." He stated.

"Well yeah." I replied raising an eyebrow. Why would he say it like that? "Aren't you?"

"Great a bunch of apes found their way on my TARDIS. How the hell did that happen?." He mumbled, ignoring my question, turning his back to us to walk towards a round console with a tower in the middle of it. He called us apes. If there was one thing that drove me crazy about him, was he constantly called us apes, even after proving to him time and time again we were _not_ simple minded apes.

Matt started to stare at it with excitement in his eyes, anything to do with mechanics or electronics, he would get extremely excited. He loved nothing more than to tear it apart and put it back together again. The console was, well quite honestly looked a mess. There was wires everywhere, buttons, leavers, a phone I think. The clear tower in the middle seemed to glow a softly of a green light. I shook my head at him and he glanced down guiltily before staring at me questioningly then turning back to the Man.

"Wait what's a-a TARDIS? Is it TARDIS?..What is that?" He asked. The Man stopped, glancing around the console, which he was now at the opposite side of the room we were in.

"This. What you're standing in. This is the TARDIS." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sighing he took a few steps towards us before leaning against console. "It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"Who are you?" Matt asked.

"The Doctor." Was all he said, it was all he ever told anyone. After all this time, that's all we know him as. The Doctor. I call him 'the Madman' at times, when he - well let's be honest there have been times where I think his mind has sincerely cracked. I mean it, the things that has happened. He's a madman! And I love every crazy, annoying thing about him.

"No seriously. What's your name?" Matt asked stepping forward, crossing his arms in front of him.

"That is my name. It's the Doctor." He answered.

"Doctor what?" I piped up.

"That's it. Just - the Doctor." Matt and I shared a look before giving him a look like he had ten heads. Right, people just called him the Doctor. You get used to it after a while. "I guess since we're asking names here - care to give me yours?" He said with little to no interest.

"Wait. You're not a crazy person are you?" I asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I'm Matt, this is Adrianna" Matt answered.

"Nice to meet ya. Now-"

"Wait! We are complete losing track of whats important! Where the _hell_ are we?" I suddenly burst out, spinning around to stare at the Doctor. Shock has worn off. Not my proudest moment.

"I told you, you're in the TARDIS."

"I _know_ that! But _where_ are we!" I snapped. "Five minutes ago, we were both writhing in pain in our apartment on the _floor_ , and then suddenly we're here. No pain, no nothing. Feeling right as rain! What have you done?!" I finally yelled, terror slowly seeping through. I became scared. I was on the floor at home, praying for death to take me, then there was a white light? and now I'm standing in a room, that looked like the coral reef rejects ended up in, with a strange man named the Doctor on something called the TARDIS. Which by that time it still didn't make sense. How could this room be called the TARDIS. Why wasn't he given us straight answers. Were we drugged? Kidnapped? Matt stared at me for a moment as I watched the pieces fall into place in his mind. The Doctor, on the other hand, stared at me in shock for a moment after my burst then composed himself with a bored stare and shrugged.

"You're in London, England. In my TARDIS. A spaceship of sorts. Which goes back to how did you get in here?!" He got up from where he was leaning striding over to us asking angrily again.

" _I don't know!_ " I shrieked. "Hold on. What do you mean _spaceship_?"

"How could you not _know_?!" He yelled back. "Exactly what I mean. Spaceship. Travels through _space_!"

"HOLD ON!" Matt shouted. "Calm down Adrianna. Okay so here's my question what are we doing in London, England." Bless Matt, after the shock wore off of him, he always just accepted things as they happened, usually just shrugging, smiling all the while. Always had a good head on his shoulders. Honestly. Once he accept things the way they were he stopped questioning it. I honestly thinks he enjoys this waaay to much I think. He's just as crazy at the Doctor. I swear to god. At times I feel like I'm dealing with two Doctors instead of the real one. Normally I'm the one who freaks out, who asks questions to try and understand, which includes a lot of yelling at times - sometimes it gets us in a lot of trouble. We both turned to Matt and I just stared. That's what he decided to focus on, the fact that we were in a different country. Wait, did he just say London, England? London...England. England. _Oh my god. England._ Good point.

"What, you're not from here?" The Doctor stated staring at us more curiously, seeing my face go white.

"No accents remember?" I mumbled quietly, still staring blankly at Matt. Shock had taken over again, I was just functioning at this point. I was a long way from home.

"No, we're from across the Atlantic." Matt answered like it was the most _normal_ thing to say, like we've done this before. He turned on the spot, before noticing a set of doors. Meanwhile I was too busy trying to wrap my head around the fact we were across the Atlantic. The Doctor gave us blank looks. "Canada" Matt added calmly after a moment not hearing the Doctor comment, continuing to stare at the doors. "Those lead outside?"

"Canadians huh? You _are_ a long way from home." _No shit._ "Now. I'm sorry that you are, but as you have noticed those are the doors out." He smiled a dashing smile slowly pushing Matt and I towards the door.

"Hold on. Wait. We got transported...I'm guessing transported...to England? How did we transport? How the hell did we end up in this...whatever this is."

"TARDIS. We've been over this." Doctor sighed. "I don't know, and really - I don't care. I'm about to leave so therefore, I would like _you_ to leave." He added another smile.

"How are we suppose to get home?!" I yelled again. Shock wore off, panic set in. My mind started racing. No money, no nothing. I didn't even have my cell with me, I don't think Matt had his. God, our friends and family were never going to believe this.

"Not my problem." The Doctor shrugged leaning against the railing that surrounded the room, which I had just noticed. Maybe I should pay more attention to my surroundings.

"Oh, but you're going to make it your problem." I growled, both eyebrows shot into the air as The Doctor stared at me.

"Oh. No. I'm not. I have other problems to deal with than trying to get some apes back home." He huffed, once again slowly pushing us towards the door.

"We're not _apes_!" I snapped. "My name is Adrianna and this is Matt! Don't you remember him telling you?" Stopping just before the doors. "Furthermore - how are you leaving? Don't you need to go outside to get your car? Also-" The Doctor rolled his eyes, sighing in frustration, once again leaning against the railing. See panic and shock are not a good combination with me. Still not my proudest moment in life. "What other pressing matters do you need to attend to?! _You_ need to _fix this_!" He stared at me shaking his head.

"Anna - look calm down. We'll figure out how to get home. We don't want to inconvenience this man anymore." Matt stated calmly, glancing at me then at the Doctor before moving towards the doors. He opened it, looking back waiting for me. I let out frustrated noise, shooting a glare at the Doctor as he smiled, one arm across his chest while the other rested upon it giving us a wave.

"Nice to meet you, it was a blast! Now off you go!" I rolled my eyes, turning to head out. I could hear the noise of the street just beyond and sighed. How were we going to get home now? Going through the options again through my head, no money, no cellphones, no nothing and this Doctor, whoever he is, _whatever_ he is, wouldn't help. We made it to the street. Great. This wasn't helping at all. We stared at the street, the people walking by, as reality sank in - this wasn't home. I had hoped while in the TARDIS it was just our imagination, and we would wake up back in our apartment. I so badly wanted this to be another of those crazy dreams. I was proven wrong once again.

"Well, it looks like he's not lying. We are a long way from home." Matt stated, running a hand through his hair, a small smile playing on his lips. _Thanks Captain Obvious._ I gave him a look, and he laughed. "Well think of it Anna, no one back home is going to believe us! This - this is fantastic."

"Fantastic. This is what you call fantastic? Matt! We're a long way from home, no way back, and you're smiling like a goon." I growled, wrapping my arms around myself. Oh god, how are we going to make it back? "I hate to be the bearer of bad news Matt, but it seems to me that you've forgotten that we're _stranded_." He turned to look at me, the smile fading from his face and sighed.

"Look, if we go back and talk to this Doctor fellow - maybe and just maybe - he might be willing to help, if you would stop yelling at him."

"Bloody hell. Matt you heard him! He doesn't want to help us, he thinks we're apes. Plus there's something definitely weird about him, he lives in something called the TARDIS, which by the way sounds _totally_ made up, then he proceeds to tell us it was a _spaceship_ and didn't answer me if he was human when he clearly was astounded that we were! He's a nutter, I'm sure of it. Matt? Matt..? Matt where the bloody hell are you going?!" I had turned to look at my friend only to find him gone. Spinning on the spot, I found him going back down the direction we had come from. It was then I noticed that it was an alleyway with a great big blue box in the middle of it. A few dumpsters were against one wall, bags of garbage were in and around the bins. Had we come from down there? I don't remember coming out of the side of a building. Hell I don't even know what building would have a room like the one we were just in. Not to mention I didn't see any doors nearby that lead to either building. Great. Another mystery. Can I go home now? Matt seemed intrigued with the box, walking around it, staring at the words written upon it. Sighing heavily I followed. "What are you looking at? It's a box, a big blue box. In a middle of an alleyway" No not strange, not at all.

"Yeah, it's a police box." Calmly he walked around one side, then the other taking it all in. A police box? What the hell is a police box? Annoyed I watched him, after a few moments I sighed angrily again.

"Matt"

"Uh huh" This was his fifth time around the box, looking at it curiously. I was not amused.

"It's a bloody box."

"It is."

"Stop walking around it." I snapped. "We need to get home - how? Excellent question. I don't know!" I stomped my foot like a child, balling my hands into fists at my sides, pulling a face a six year old would wear, I'm sure. "Matt, I want to go home"

"Anna, please. Stop whining." He had stopped in front of the doors staring at them, before raising his hand knocking on it. He stood there silently, his arms crossed against his chest.

"UGH!" I yelled, storming off towards the street. Fine if he wants to be that way, I'll leave him here. Before I could make it far I heard the unthinkable. The doors opened. Whipping around I stared at the Doctor who looked completely lost as to why Matt was standing in front of him. I would of burst out laughing at the Doctor's look if it wasn't for my own amazement.

"It's bigger on the inside." Matt stated calmly, raising an eyebrow at the man at the door. The Doctor looked between Matt and I questioningly, I could feel the confusion from where I was.

"W-what? H-how? U-uh?" I stammered running back, now taking my turn to run around the blue box. "What?!" I peered around the corner to stare at Matt and The Doctor. The Doctor looked at Matt, his dark eyes burning into Matt's blues. They stood staring each other down, a scowl on the Doctor's face, Matts was amusement. I was at the back of the box knocking on the side. I just discovered it was made of wood. Wood. That big room we were standing in, was inside this small wooden box. Upon hearing laughter I rushed around to see Matt wearing a huge smile, the Doctor laughing.

"That it is Mark."

"It's Matt"

"Well you're smarter than you're girlfriend-"

"HEY!" _Jerk._

"So what is it you want Mark and Audrey, I thought you were going to go home." The Doctor smirked as he saw the scowl on my face, and Matt's face continue to wear an amused look.

"Matt is my name, that is Adrianna and she's not my girlfriend Doctor. But that's not the point. The point is this: you said this was a spaceship. Were you serious?"

"Yes" My jaw dropped.

"It's bigger on the inside."

"Yes"

"What are you?"

"Time-Lord"

"Alien?"

"Yes"

Matt continued to stare at the Doctor, as the Doctor eyes danced between me and him. I couldn't believe it. Matt, my quiet, intelligent Matt got more out of this mysterious man than I did in the ten minutes while we were inside the TARDIS. I took a deep breath and just stared.

"Alien. Makes sense." Matt said quietly before turning to look at me, a wide smile on his face. "See Anna, alien. You were right!" He said happily clapping his hands together. "Thanks Doctor, we should be going now. Have to find a way home now. Nice to meet you, I guess." Without another word he turned his back and started to walk towards the busy street just a few meters a head of us.

"W-wha? H-huh? What-what just happened? I'm so confused" I managed to squeak before staring, wide eyed at the Doctor, who smirked and waved. "Maaatt. Maaaaaaaatt. Matthew wait up!" I took off. I literally _ran_ as far as I could from the Madman. A Madman in a big blue _wooden_ box. Told you - a complete nutter. Should be locked up in the crazy house. I was done. I was so done with everything, you have no idea. I wanted home. I wanted my warm bed, with my many pillows, and pull the covers over my head to block out reality. "We're dreaming aren't we? OW! What was that for?!" He pinched me. Matt bloody pinched me and it _hurt. A lot._

"We aren't dreaming Anna, we just met an alien in a big blue box." He stated, once again calmly.

"And you're okay with this?"

"Yup. Pretty much."

"Matt. He's an _alien_. A real life _alien_ and you're taking this quite well, and it's really scaring me. Honestly Matt freak out, yell! DO SOMETHING! I do NOT want to be the only freaking the hell out here!" I finally shouted at him, his eyes wide in shock looking me over. One thing Matt has always been good at was being patient. He lets me explode and let me come to terms with things in my own way - usually with a lot of denial and yelling.

"Anna, calm down. Think about it. This universe is _huge_. Why can't there be aliens among us? Why can't he be an alien? It makes sense that there's creatures from beyond our galaxy walking on our planet. We always knew we weren't alone in this universe. Remember our dreams? Honestly Anna, I thought you'd take this better. Stop freaking out. Come on. Let's see if we can find our way home." He said with the patient of someone talking to a small crying child. "Hm...I wonder if he knows how we got here?" He mumbled more to himself as I just stared at him blankly.

"I-I guess you're right. Wow. I...wow." I stammered, sighing, rubbing my hands over my face. Once more the shock that had taken place, was wearing off. My mind hurt, this time from overload of information and just being bloody tired. God, could this day get any worse.

"Anna, what do you remember before we arrived here?" Matt suddenly asked, staring at the sky thoughtfully.

"Pain. Lots of pain, it was unbearable how much pain there was. I remember staring at the ceiling and it was all _white_. But...it wasn't light but it was. Why?" I glanced at him. We stood at the entrance of the alleyway, just watching people walking by. How strange it was being in a totally different country. I wonder why time it is back home. Probably late. It was late when we arrived home. Hm. Did anytime pass when we transported here? Or was it the same time we left?

"I saw the same thing. I wonder how that happened." Matt spoke quietly beside me. I went to go answer when -

"Alright you two. Hurry up." That northern accent wast more welcoming to my ears, I turned to stare at the Doctor who had thrown open both doors of the TARDIS, leaning on the left side.

"What? You deciding to allow two _apes_ on your ship?" I smirked, as he rolled his eyes.

"Your boyfriend is clever-"

"Not my boyfriend."

"I like clever. I would just invite him but I guess you can come too." He stated, glancing at Matt than me, then decided his fingernails were more interesting. "You two can stay here if you want. I don't mind. I was going to take you home. But since you don't want it too..." He trailed off. I glared before realizing he was joking.

"Seriously? You're...you're going to bring us home?" I asked excitedly. He shrugged before walking into the coral room just beyond leaving the doors open. I glanced at Matt, his eyes dancing with excitement. Silently we agreed and without a word we bolted. The doors banged shut as soon as we were up at the ramp, standing just before the console.

"Right then. Canada, present day, where abou-" An annoying loud alarm sounded throughout the room. Wincing at the noise I stuck my fingers in my ears and looked around.

"What the hell?" I yelled, Matt had done the same thing and shrugged.

"It's an alarm. There's something here. Something..." He stated, staring at a screen that I just noticed. His face was grim as he continued to stare.

"Could you at least turn off the alarm?" I yelled, since I couldn't hear myself think let alone hearing him. Not with fingers in my ears and a high pitch alarm that, quite frankly, shouldn't exist.

"What? Oh yeah." Did he not hear that? Dancing around the controls the Doctor pressed a button here, pulled a lever there, then bliss. Absolute bliss. The noise stopped. Oh it was soo quiet. Going back to the screen, he stared at it while glancing our direction.

"What is it?" I asked quietly. "I know you said it was something but _what_?" Matt glanced at me, walking towards the Doctor, to go peer over his shoulder.

"Something bad. Well...Not my problem." He looked at the screen again, staring intently. "It's only living plastic." He added quietly, glancing in our direction. If he thought we didn't hear, he was clearly wrong. "Anyways let's get you two home." He smiled, by this point Matt had moved by the jumper seat staring at the screen, confusion written on his face. He moved closer when the Doctor jumped up to move around the console. "Right, where do you live in Canada?"

"Doctor?" I asked quietly.

"Mmm?" Turning to look at me, I could see it in his eyes, there was worry, but it was there for just for a moment.

"What's Living Plastic?" His face darkened.

"It's nothing to worry about." He said, turning to look at the console. "Now! Let's get you home, I'm only asking one more time - where in Canada do you live?"

"Bullshit. I saw it in your eyes. You're worried. What is Living Plastic? Is it what it exactly sounds like?" I asked, crossing my arms, looking stubborn. Matt looked over at this point, glancing between the Doctor and I, as it was my turn to stare him down.

"Yes. It's exactly as it sounds, but it's not good. Not for this planet."

"Why not?" I asked.

"What? I'm not sure. Look. It's not a big deal." That's a load too. He knew.

"Not a big deal? Then why did that alarm go off?" Oh bless you Matt. Always the obvious one.

"Which, I should add, should not exist. At all." I muttered. Matt had move to stand beside me again, smirking at my comment before clearing his face, giving the Doctor a stubborn look.

"Let us help. Then take us home." He suggested, with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"What? No! It's too dangerous. You know what. I'm not asking where you live again, now Mark-"

"Matt"

"And Audrey"

"Adrianna"

"Time to leave. I've asked nicely. Now I'm not. Go." The Doctor snapped, his dark eyes got darker. Glancing at each other, Matt and I decided - we weren't going to anger an alien. That's the last thing we wanted to do, anger a creature from outer space. Wouldn't that be fun? Not. Sighing, I glanced at Matt, who nodded. We made our way towards the doors once more. Just before we got there, we all heard the unmistakable sound of the lock snapping into place, with that the console came to life.

"What?" I turned to stare at the Doctor. "I thought you wanted us to leave?" Matt had ran to the door trying to open them, shaking them violently, turning the handles and turning the lock back and forth. He looked at me, shaking his head. The doors weren't going to budge. Turning to the Doctor, I made my way up the ramp. The Doctor just stared at the console with wide eyes, the tower had started to glow brightly as a mechanism within started to move up and down making this weird noise. "Doctor?" I asked, my voice shook slightly. I was scared.

"It's the TARDIS. Apparently she has other plans." He said quietly before snapping out of his shocked state. "No! Now listen to me! Stop! We need to go and take these annoying humans home!" With a violent jerk, we all were sent towards the floor. I fell landing on my stomach, Matt had landed on me, which hurt just to let you know. God I got bruises. The Doctor was sent into the console. "What are you doing?" He shouted, the room jerked again harder this time. Once again sent us flying in different directions.

"What is going on?" I yelled, trying to stand. Bad idea by the way. Matt did the same.

"Doctor?" Matt yelled, looking around with wide eyes. The TARDIS jerked once more, sending him flying into the console, which he grabbed to try to steady himself. I was sent into the railing which I grabbed held onto dear life, as the Doctor fell into the jumper, his eyes wide was he just stared.

**"Doctor?!"** We screamed.

_What the hell is going on?!_


	4. Warehouse from Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you recgonize doesn't belong to me but to BBC Doctor Who.

**Chapter Three - Warehouse from hell.**

_What the hell is going on?!_

I don't know how long the jerking and the shaking lasted. But by the time is was done, I was on the floor leaning against the railing with one arm draping over the bar, I was hurting and tired from being thrown around all over the place. Matt had slammed into the console a few times by the time the jerking stopped and was now slowly straightening himself, rubbing his stomach. Pain was easily seen on his face. The Doctor was sprawled across the jumper seat looking, well quite frankly stunned. It's these rare moments that I cherish, knowing the Doctor is stunned just like us  _humans_. I glanced at Matt who nodded slowly, giving me 'I'm okay' look. I decided, as soon as I could move I'm getting the  _hell_  off of this thing.

I slowly stood up, I could feel my whole body shaking. Not fun. I stretched, letting out a small groan, oh my body hurt. Never again I decided. I glanced at the Doctor who was now scowling at the screen before him. I was done, so done with this. If this was how it was going to be traveling home or anywhere on this thing, I didn't want any part of it. But I hoped that the TARDIS liked us enough, especially after putting us through that  _hell,_  decided to take us home. Oh god that would be fabulous. Were we that lucky? Not a chance. But first, I needed some questions answered.

"Okay. First question: what the hell was that?" I asked.

"The TARDIS" The Doctor replied, once again like it was obvious.

"Right." It was  _so_ obvious. I really wanted to hit him at this point. "What did the TARDIS  _do?_ "

"She moved." Seriously? That 'it's obvious' tone was getting on my nerves. I shot him a glare.

"Moved?"

"Yes."

"Are we back in Canada?" I so hoped.

"No"

"Wonderful"  _Great._  "We still in England?"

"Yes"

"Fun. Well I'm getting off this thing, and going to find myself a  _safer_  way home. Thanks for - well nothing. Thanks for absolutely nothing. Really, it hasn't been fun." I sneered running towards the doors. I was getting off  _now._  So help me god if someone stopped me they were going to get a fist in the face.

"Andrianna, don't open those doors!" I heard the Doctor yell, now he gets my name right.  _Finally._ I, of course, ignored him, threw open the doors, shot the Doctor one last nasty glare and stumbled out into a... _warehouse?_  I stopped, my breath hitched as I took in my surroundings. I was standing in an aisle that had shelves on either side that reached towards a very high ceiling. Grey walls could be seen just at the end of the aisle, with boxes filling in the spaces between each shelves, and cluttered the floor. I'm standing in a warehouse were moments before, there was an alleyway outside those doors. I've been in warehouses before, my dad used to work in them while trucking, they don't bother me, what did bother me was the mass amounts of faceless dummies that surrounded me. A box or two had plastic arms sticking out the hands reaching for the sky. I gulped. "I told you not to go outside."

"Oh shut up." I snapped, Matt appeared beside me. "What is this?"

"It's a warehouse, one full of plastic store dummies. Some complete. Some not." The Doctor replied walking forward to peer at one of them. He grabbed one arm and waved it at me, which earned him a glare. "Odd, why would the TARDIS bring us here though? No matter. Let's get you home." He said placing the arm back, turning towards the box. It was at this point I swore that the big blue box had it out for us. The doors shut _on their own_  and locked themselves. Staring between a very unhappy Doctor, the amused Matt and the big blue box, I sighed, throwing my arms up in defeat.  _I quit._

"First we get locked in, now we're locked out. What is going on with your ship?" It was still odd to say that. Ship. Shiiiip. Ugh. "It's like its malfunctioning." I got a nasty look from the Doctor.

"She's not malfunctioning, she's just being stubborn." Walking over to the TARDIS, he stroke the side and sighed. "What are you doing old girl?" He whispered to it.

"She? You're making it sound like she's a living creature." Matt asked watching the Doctor curiously, while I decided to check out these creepy mannikins. I have always found mannikins creepy, with their no faces _._  I shuddered. When they decided to put a face on them, it just did not sit well with my nerves.

"She is alive. The TARDIS is alive. And before you ask, it's difficult to explain." The Doctor waved off Matt's next question.

"Why would she bring us here?" Matt decided to ask then.

"How should I know? She has a mind of her own sometimes."

"Well you must know. I do remember you saying something about-"

"Well I don't know why." The Doctor snapped. "I don't have time to explain everything to two annoying apes. I was just passing through, I didn't ask for this! Now let's get back inside before-" I shrieked. The mannikin I was looking at had moved it's faceless head turned to  _look_  at me. While I wasn't paying attention to the rest of it, it's hand reached out  _grabbed_  me. I was not going to have that. Oh the noise that came from my mouth was high pitched and loud.

"Get it off! GET IT OFF!" I continued to shriek, as the other hand grabbed my other wrist, pulling me ever closer towards the now fully standing mannikin. For plastic, it's grip was tight, it felt like my wrists were going to snap. Matt ran to my right side, trying to pull my wrists free from it's grasp, or to get it off of me. The Doctor appeared suddenly on the left holding what I swear looked like a long thick silver pen with a blue light at the end of it. "What the  _hell is that?_ " I screamed, as he pointed the shiny silver blue light thing at the mannikin.

"Sonic Screwdriver." He said nonchalant, I shot him a glare.

"A sonic screwdriver. A sonic  _screwdriver_." I growled nastily before letting out a yelp, the grip just tightened. "GET IT OFF" I shrieked. Matt saw the terror in my eyes, which sent him desperately trying to stop the mannikin from pulling me closer which was working. I tried to push away, it just continue to pull me closer, the grip tightening each time I tried to pull away.

"Calm down Anna, we got you." Matt said as calmly as he could, he tried prying and pulling the mannikin off, with no luck. Moving from beside me, Matt went behind the mannikin grabbing it around the chest trying to pull it off that way.

"Get it off, please oh god it hurts" I whimpered, the Doctor's sonic whatever buzzing went up a notch, not soon after the mannikin stopped moving, it's grip slacking enough were with a pull I slipped free and stumbled back. Matt ran around and caught me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"What the hell just happened Doctor?" He growled, shooting a glare at the mannikin. I whimpered against him, my heart pounding in my chest. God that was terrifying - an animated object just tried to kill me. Seriously, that was  _not_  how I wanted to die. My friends would bloody laugh.

"Living Plastic" The Doctor stated staring at the screwdriver then back at the now still plastic thing from hell.

"What's living plastic?" I asked, proud at how calm my voice sounded, even with my heart going a million miles a minute.

"That. Plastic that moves, and lives. When it has a signal of course" He said once again buzzing the mannikin. I glared at him. Matt sighed and glanced around.

"Doctor do you think your TARDIS will allow us back in? Since you know, we're in a warehouse full of plastic dolls." Oh, I didn't think of that, my eyes danced from one plastic doll to another, to mannikins to arms, and of course there were a few heads. I shuddered again.

"I second that thought. Please can we go now?" I asked, slightly whiny, but hey can you blame me? I just got attacked from a plastic mannikin that  _shouldn't_  be moving. I looked back at the Doctor who was staring at the dummy with an intent look, his sonic screwdriver still pointed at it buzzing away.

"Almost...almost. Come on...come on!" He mumbled then yelled happily. "Gotcha!" He started spinning on the spot, holding the sonic screwdriver in front of him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice calm, stepping away from Matt who kept an arm around me, glancing at me. "I'm fine Matt, it just scared me that's all" I added quietly for his benefit. Nodding, he let his arm drop, crossing them in front of his chest. Glancing back over at the Doctor, he finally stopped moving.

"I got the signal." He stated a big smile appearing across his face. He seemed excited, but the smile was short lived as he looked at the sonic questionably, before his eyes grew wide. "Oh no." My eyes snapped back towards him. That did not sound good.

"Oh no? Care to elaborate Doctor?" I had moved once again to peer at some of the boxes, while keeping a safe distance. I stopped a few feet away from a box of arms to stare at the the Doctor.

"Adrianna, do me a favour. Move away and stand in the middle of the aisle, same with you Matt." The Doctor said hurriedly, I joined Matt, as did the Doctor. "The signal is coming from outside of this warehouse, just that way-" He nodded his head towards the far wall to our left. "-if we can get out there I can track the signal to it's source and we can stop it. So this doesn't happen again."

"Sounds like a plan. Can I ask...an obvious question?" He glanced at me. "Why are we in the middle of the aisle? If we know which direction it's coming from, why don't we just go?"

"Well, see there's this problem." He smirked before glancing around the room, Matt had opened his mouth to ask something but was cut short when a wall of boxes and shelves to our right exploded sending plastic everywhere. I jumped seeing a few mannikins appeared through the hole they just created.

"I understand the problem. TARDIS?" Oh how proud was I of myself? I had kept my head level and my voice stready. The three of us turned to run towards that lovely  _safe_  blue box, when another crash and more dummies appear. I swore loudly, turning to look around. Oh this was lovely we were surrounded by living plastic, literally. We turned our backs to each other staring at the advancing plastic. Let me just say this, what was the creepiest thing was the plastic arms and feet. They were also advancing. "Doctor?"

"Uh yeah?"

"How close is this signal, and can we get there by running?" I asked, once again my voice level. I felt eyes on the back of my head, and the sound of shuffling to my left.

"As long as we don't let them catch us, we should be able too." He replied, Matt grabbed my hand then, as I squeezed it. I wasn't about to take my eyes off of the creatures that were slowly getting closer. They were now officially a little to close for comfort. "The signal is weak, the building is blocking most of it. If we can get outside, I can better track which direction it's coming from. It would be a lot easier if we could make it to the TARDIS."

"Yeah small problem mate, there's plastic things blocking our way." Matt scoffed, squeezing my hand.

"Alright you two, when I say. Run." I took a deep breath, and nodded not trusting my voice. Terror was slowly taking over, as I felt my heart pound in my chest, and my legs began to shake slightly. Another hand slipped into mine, knowing full well it was the Doctor, the small gesture was comforting. I could practically hear the wheels turn in the Doctor's mind, as he gave my shaking hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Alright, ready? One. Two. RUN!" If my hand was holding the Doctor's tightly, I'm pretty sure I wasn't going to move, but the tug was enough to send my feet into motion. As I turn to follow the Doctor, he broke past the line of mannikins and arms, with Matt close behind. I don't know when my hand let go of both of theirs, but I ran forward only letting out another screech. I felt a hand grab at my ankle, I'll be damned if that would slow me down. I stumbled forward for a few steps, as the hand once again tried to grab a hold of me. This time it succeeded, making me trip, letting out a yell I fell hard on the ground. Matt and the Doctor turned at my yell only to head back towards me. Matt screamed my name, as the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the advancing mannikins.

I thought I was going to die, seriously, I did. Mannikins surrounded me at that point as I tried to get up, arms were now clinging to me, feet were stepping on my back to keep me from getting back up. It took everything I had not to let the tears I could feel fall, but the screams I let those lose. I don't remember the last time I screamed that loud, or that much - but I was terrified. The next question was: was I going to just lie there and take it? Oh  _hell no._  Being scared had one key element - adrenaline. The most amazing, superpower a human has, I was scared but I was damned to be the damsel in distress that does nothing to help herself. Screw that mess. I fought back, I scratched, I kicked, I pushed, I even bite just to get away from the Living Plastic. Through my screams, I heard Matt and the Doctor continuing to yell for me. Next thing I knew the mannikin to my left suddenly went flying into another, opening a gap then hands,  _real_  hands grabbed me pulling me through.

I let myself be dragged away, staring at the creatures that turned to follow us. I felt a familiar floor under my feet. Arms suddenly appeared around me holding me close, I turned to bury my face against them, I didn't even acknowledge the voice that was speaking softly in my ear, I didn't even blink when the familiar sound of the TARDIS began. I just felt myself slowly sink to the ground all that energy draining from me without a warning. Matt told me after, I would let out a choked sound here and there, but I was scarily quiet while he was holding me on the floor of the TARDIS. I was in shock, all my energy just rushed out of me. I didn't trust myself to speak, for I knew as soon as I said something I would break out in tears. I was going to be damned if I let that happen. He also said that the Doctor - even though he would never admit it - would continue to check on me without asking if I was alright. The TARDIS landed without a problem, no jerking, if there was any I didn't notice. I felt a hand on my shoulder which snapped me out of my shocked state, turning my head I looked at the Doctor, who was staring back at me with a slight concerned look.

"You going to be alright?" He asked softly, glancing at Matt. I could only nod, taking a deep breath. I continued to tell myself to just  _breathe,_ don't fall into peices. You survived, how many people can say that? They survived living plastic.

"What the hell was that?" Matt asked, hugging me tightly before loosing his grip, letting me lean away from him so I could look at the two of them fully. The Doctor looked at me once more before standing up.

"Living Plastic."

"You've said that" My voice was steady, and calm which earned a worried look from Matt. He expected tears, yelling and screaming. It didn't come.

"Yes I know, see it's plastic that's being controlled." He added after rubbing his face with his hands.

"By what? Other than a transmitter. Like what would be controlling the transmitter?" Matt said, standing up. I stayed on the floor.

"Nestene Consciousness - an alien that  _is_ living plastic. Nothing controls it. It just plastic that...lives." He explained watching me as I continued to sit there. I glanced down at myself, god I was a mess. What shocked me though, was the slight bruising that was appearing on my wrists. I'm pretty sure if I checked, there would be a hand print bruise around my ankle too.

"What does the Nestene Consciousness what with us?" I asked, staring at the Doctor. "Does it hate us or something?" He shook his head.

"No, it loves you. Trust me." He smiled slightly before turning suddenly to dance around the console pulling levers and pushing buttons. "Now, let's see if we can track the signal I found in that Warehouse." We watched as he did his thing with the console, I finally getting up felt something, in the very back of my mind, it wasn't pain, it was...something else. I couldn't explain it. A hum maybe? A buzz? It wasn't painful but...comforting. That was odd. A comforting hum in the back of my mind that didn't belong to me. I swear I'm going crazy at this point. Matt noticed the change on my face and mistook it as me being upset, he placed a hand on my shoulder making me face him.

"You okay?" He asked quietly not wanting to disturb the Doctor's ramblings. I didn't trust myself to speak so I just nodded, rubbing my wrists, he glanced down at them and groaned. "Oh Anna..." The Doctor must of heard as his head snapped up from the screen and glanced in our direction.

"What's wrong? She okay?" He nodded at me, directing the question towards Matt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just sore, and bruises." I answered, still amazed how steady my voice continued to be. Walking over, the Doctor grabbed my wrists gently to peer at them, turning them over. Without a word he took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the bruises that were slowly appearing. What amazed me was the pain slowly faded until it was completely gone. "Um, thanks? What exactly does that sonic thing do?" I asked suddenly, remembering how it stopped the first mannikin that attacked me, then find a signal and now it healed my bruises.

"It, well, it's a screwdriver that's sonic." He answered.

"No? Really? I couldn't tell from the name: 'sonic screwdriver'" I snapped. "But what  _else_  does it do?"

"Well a lot of things. It has many settings, and can do many things. I've been working on adding more" He smiled a toothy grin, before turning away. "Alright you two, I've figured out were the signal is coming from, not far from here. I'm going to take a look, but do me a favour hm?" He looked at us, his eyes burning into ours. "Stay here? It could be dangerous, the TARDIS will look after you, promise. Just. Stay here okay?" He grabbed something from within the TARDIS's console and placed it into his pocket, but I couldn't help noticing the familiar look of a bomb.

"What are you planning?" Matt asked, his arms crossed in front of him watching as the Doctor moved past him towards the door and looked back.

"I'm planning on blowing up the relay device." He smiled once again opening the door. "Wish me luck!" With that he disappeared, the door shutting after him with a click. I looked at Matt for a moment. I saw the internal debate he was having in his eyes, probably the same one I was having. On one hand - if we stayed in the TARDIS we were going to be safe and I  _really_  didn't want to bump into anymore of those living plastic things. I will have enough bruises as is, and bloody hell their grips are tight. On the other hand - it was exciting. The danger? Oh man, the rush was amazing. After the terror wore off and the shock, when I finally calmed down, I realized  _liked_  it. I liked the danger, the adrenaline that came with risking your life. I saw it in Matt's eyes the same excitement that I was feeling. Should we listen or should we stay? I stood staring at the door, weighing the options in my head once again. I felt that hum in the back of my mind, this time it was like a nudge to go on, to go towards the door throw it open and follow the madman. Confused I looked back at the console, before turning to Matt. He had the same confused look on his face. Did he sense it too? I would have to ask him later. We locked eyes for a moment before a huge grin broke on our faces. Screw safety. Grabbing hands the two of us rushed out of the TARDIS.

Once again we stumbled into an alleyway, which was dark now. Not the same one where we met the Doctor originally. Not really paying attention, we ran to the street a head where we stopped looking both directions. Which way did the Doctor go? I was staring right think that was the way, where Matt was staring left. I tugged on his hand moving in that direction. It was the explosion that decided the direction we took. Only one thing ran through my mind:

_Where's the Doctor?_


	5. Everything's Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you recgonize doesn't belong to me but to BBC Doctor Who

**Chapter Four - Everything's changed  
**

_Where's the Doctor?!_

My mind raced as I saw the building across the way explode in a gigantic fire ball. Glancing at Matt, we took off running full speed towards the burning building. Oh god, we knew he said he was going to blow up the relay device up, but did he have to make the explosion  _that_  big? Great, the Doctor was a pyro, just what Matt and I needed. Matt ran a little faster than me, reaching the corner before I did. But I wasn't exactly watching where I was going, I just had my eyes fixed on the building, when I ran into someone, a pretty blonde girl, we stumbled back from each other. I looked at her quickly.

"I'm sorry mate." She mumbled shaking her head, as I nodded. My eyes dancing between her and the building.

"It's okay, I should of watched were I was going." I laughed lightly, trying to hide my distressed. Turning to look at the girl, she had turned around to stare at the building, she had this look of confusion mixed in with a little bit of fear. "You okay to be alright miss?" Jumping at my voice, she looked at me nodding her head slowly.

"Yeah, yeah. Just-just fine. T-that was my job." She laughed slightly staring back, by this point Matt had gotten to the burning building, ran around it and returned. He was panting beside me, shaking his head, to my unasked question that burned in my head.  _Where was the Doctor?_ "I...I should really be heading home now. Mum is going to freak when she hears.." The girl said shaking her head once more, before turning away. "Have a good night!" The blonde took off running, I watched her go.

"I don't know where he went, or what happened. But the place is on fire, and there's no way in without either burning or dying from smoke inhalation." Matt said, staring at the building. His eyes wide with shock and worry, as mine danced around the street searching for any sign, any at all.

"He has to have made it out because I'm going to kill him." I stated. Without the Doctor, what were Matt and I suppose to do with ourselves? How were we going to get home? I blinked. Did I want to go home? This wasn't the time to brood over wanting to go home or not, I pushed the thought aside and focused on finding the Doctor. I was just beginning to like the crazy man. If - no sorry -  _when_  we find him, I was making sure he got a piece of my mind, the stupid fool. No way in hell was I about to let this alien get himself killed.

"Look there's no use standing here looking like bystanders watching, we need to get back to the TARDIS - maybe she knows where he is." See Matt has always been the logical thinker between us, normally I just act without a thought about the situation we're in, where Matt would think about it then act. This is why we make a good team. We turned to head back to the the TARDIS and stopped - was that who I thought it was. A man ran towards us coming from an alley down the street on the opposite side, tall, shaved hair, big ears, wearing a leather jacket man. Oh good, he's alive. Relief coursed through me, then amazement of how he survived then anger had taken over, my eyes narrowed as he got closer.

"I thought I told you two to stay in the TARDIS?" He said, a huge smile on his face. Did he  _enjoy_  almost getting his ass blown up? He looked at Matt who seemed quite astounded, then to me. You know what I did? I slapped him. Hard. It hurt my hand, I won't lie, but it was very satisfying. He blinked, rounding on me, rubbing his cheek. "What was that for?" He growled, his own eyes narrowed as I continued to glare.

"Do you have a  _death sentence?!_ " I yelled, glaring at him. He blinked then looked beyond us to the now burning building. The alien glanced down at me, then Matt, then back at the building - understanding dawning in his eyes. Yeah, I had slapped him because he almost killed himself, not to mention the explosion was a little too  _big._  Matt smirked beside me, his arms crossed his chest. I was angry, very angry. How  _dare_  he go and try to blow himself up. We could of helped! He could of  _died_. I blinked - was this madman growing on me? Oh god. I was beginning to  _like_  him, consider him a friend. Issues, I swear, I have some. Pushing those thoughts out of my head, I went back to glare at him. "I hope before you decided to blow up the joint that there was  _no one_  inside." Regret flickered across his face as he glanced past me, I was going to ask what happened, but grabbed the two of us and pushed us back towards the TARDIS. Apparently question time is over.

"What's done is done." He stated, now walking towards the big blue box. I stopped a few feet away staring at it oddly, another thought dawned on me. How could no one notice, this big blue police box? The Doctor unlocked the door, where the sudden key came from I didn't know, Matt close behind. He swung it open and turned back to me. "What is it now?"

"How can no one else notice the TARDIS?" I asked, which got me a look. The Doctor stared at me before turning to look back at the TARDIS.

"Well, it's something called the Chameleon Circlet - the TARDIS disguises itself in it's surroundings. It's invisible to anyone who doesn't know it's there. She goes unnoticed by your lot - you just pass it off as something odd. You can, and Matt can because you've seen her, been in her, and _know_  she's there."

"Oh" Reasonable answer, I stepped forward to walk inside, smiling when I noticed the Doctor rubbing his cheek once more, an annoyed look on his rough features. Serves him right honestly. Dumbass. We moved towards the Console, the Doctor shutting the door running over to the screen. I leaned casually against the railing my own arms across my chest, just watching the Doctor. Matt leaned beside, both of us just  _staring_  at him. Which he eventually noticed, coughed uncomfortably, glancing at us.

"Alright you two what is it?" I glared. "What? What?! So what if I blew up the place? So  _what_ I almost died. Not the end of the world." He muttered finally, glaring at the screen. He wouldn't meet our eyes and I don't blame him, like I said. I was angry, this debate, argument was not over. How could someone be so  _careless_  with their life? I knew some pretty reckless people, but he, he took the cake. Matt sighed and shook his head looking between the Doctor and I.

"Doctor, did you know it was going to be extremely dangerous?" Matt asked after a minute of me just glaring, and the Doctor ignoring me. He turned his gaze to Matt and shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Is that why you asked us to stay here?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. He sighed and bowed his head, then turned to look at me.

"Yes. I knew there was a...risk. The living plastic is dangerous stuff. You should know miss almost got sucked into a dummy. Look - I don't really have to explaining things to you! Now, just be glad that, that relay device is out of service or we'd be having more problems." He snapped turning away once more. God he was moody, I thought I was moody. He was definitely worse then me at times. I yawned then, realizing how  _tired_  I was, from the events of the day it was no shock it took me this long to realize I was indeed tired. The Doctor looked at for a moment. "It's late, it's time for the humans to go to bed."

"Yeah that would be nice, but in case you haven't forgotten. No money - therefore - no hotel, no bed, no sleep." I grumbled, realizing once again we were not home, not in our apartment, not near my nice warm bed. Shaking his head, the Doctor pointed to a door behind him. Where the hell did that come from?

"Go down that hallway turn left, then turn on the second right. The TARDIS might have some rooms for you there." Matt and I looked at each other questionably, then to the doorway that had just appeared. So she really was bigger on the inside. I shivered slightly, how big exactly I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"You sure?" Matt asked, glancing at the Doctor, who just huffed and nodded.

"What are you going to do while we sleep?" I asked, seemed like a reasonable question to me. Shouldn't he be going to bed? He nearly got himself blown up. He glanced at me and smirked.

"Higher Time Lord DNA - don't need much sleep me. Now, go on! You look like you're about to drop to the floor." I yawned again, which I decided then that I didn't really care what the Doctor thought, he owed us. The hallways were plain, they were a simple dark beige with soft lighting along the walls. We turned left, then the second right and walked for a bit. If I wasn't so tired I would of been very confused as to how big this ship really is - but the sound of a bed just made me walk faster to find a room. Finally Matt smiled broadly as a couple of doors appeared on either side. We stopped, glancing down side wondering where the hell these doors were popping up from. I stood in front of a dark oak door, with 'Anna' written on it in gold slanted lettering, Matt stared at the door that was a deep redwood with 'Matt' written in silver slanted lettering.

"What the?" I asked, turning around to stare at Matt's door. "How?"

"I wouldn't question it too much Anna, just be thankful their rooms." I narrowed my eyes at my door. Yeah but how good would they be? Probably cots in a tiny space, as of right now, I didn't care.

"Goodnight Matt." I yawned, opening my door, waving to my friend before going into my room and stopped. This was more than I could ask for - honestly it was. I stared into a big open space, with a gigantic bed against the right wall. A pair of closet doors could be seen opposite from me, as well as what looked to be an on suite bathroom to my left. The walls were painted a deep red with a beautiful Victorian design painted in black on top. The bed was massive, king size I'm sure of it, with a bunch of pillows - which made me extremely happy - a beautiful red duvet covered the bed. I so badly wanted to run across the room and just  _jump_  into the soft bed. I stayed put, just staring - a large bookshelf was by the closet doors, which I didn't want to open afraid of what I might find, who need that big of a closet? Really? The bookshelf was  _covered_  in books, books I've read, authors I adore, glancing through them - I was stunned. Some books I haven't read but always wanted too. The bathroom was also big, not as big as the room before it, but  _big_. A separate bathtub and shower, dark tiles on the floor, the bathroom looked like it was taken out of an old Victorian house, which I  _loved_. Smiling I turned to the bed finally and ran my hand against the wall.

"Thanks girl - this is...amazing." There it was again! I blinked staring at the wall. That humming noise in the back of my head, one that hummed pleasantly as if saying 'you're welcome'. I stared at the wall for another moment before deciding - I was tired. Therefore I was going crazy. Bedtime for me.

* * *

The thing about falling asleep somewhere else, is you forget where you are. I woke assuming I was in my apartment in my plain old room with my plain old life and jumped when I noticed I  _wasn't_. It took a few foggy moments before the previous days events ran through my head - I remember now. I'm on the TARDIS in my very own custom room, with Matt and the Doctor. Right. A small smile played on my lips. I was amazed at how so much could change in a matter of twenty-four hours. How I realized sitting on the edge of the most comfortable bed in the world, I didn't want to go  _back._ There was a part of me who did, who was scared, who wanted nothing to but to run away from the madman in a box, yet. Yet there was a bigger part, that wanted  _more._  I wanted more thrills, I wanted more adventure. I wonder if Matt did too. Maybe we could convince the Doctor to keep us around.

Rubbing my eyes I stumbled towards the bathroom, glancing at myself in the mirror. I was not happy with what looked back at me - messy hair, bags under my eyes, I was pale, god was I pale. I moved a little slower than normal, god my body hurt. I showered than got dressed and went to see if I could find some food. I wore the same jeans, a red dress shirt and sneakers as I did the day before, I just decided not to wear my sweater. Told you, I refuse to look into that closet. I stumbled down the hallway, looking for a kitchen of some sort, I was still not fully awake. I turned a corner - THUD - arms caught me as I stumbled back, I looked up to stare into the dark eyes of the Doctor.

"Well good morning!" He said brightly, making me cringe. God, a morning person. I can be a morning person, I just chose not too. I like my sleep.

"Mornin'" I mumbled back, glaring at him as he smiled brighter.

"Kitchen is just up ahead, Mark-"

"Matt" I sighed.

"-is in there, having some breakfast and nice cup of tea. Go on." He smiled speaking really fast, before dashing off the way I came. I stood there in the hallway watching him disappear around the corner, shaking my head. That humming seemed amused by this. It was more noticeable now, since I decided to actually pay attention to it. I couldn't explain where it was coming from, it was like it was coming from everywhere but no where at the same time. It was really frustrating.

I decided then that the Doctor was a nutter - a complete crazy person. At the same time I couldn't help but wonder about this man, this  _alien_ who looked like a man. This Time Lord. He looked to be in his early thirties, maybe mid-thirties, yet there was something about him that made him seem much older. It was his eyes I realized, his eyes dark eyes that made him seem  _older_. Like he's seen things I couldn't imagine, lost things that would drive someone mad. But how? He was an alien, but what exactly was a Time Lord? What did they do? I was going to have to ask him. If he says something about 'it's in the the name' - I was going to punch him. I didn't realize how long I've been staring in the direction of the Doctor, lost in my thoughts, Matt had moved beside me.

"Hey Anna, I got some food for you." I jumped, letting out a squeak before staring wide eyed at Matt. He laughed. "Good morning to you too. Sleep well?" I just nodded before glancing back down the hallway.

"Matt, what did your room look like?" I asked quietly sitting down at the table. Finally I got to the kitchen. Matt smiled.

"Remember that room I always wanted?"

"Yeah?"

"That was it! It was amazing. It almost took me two hours to fall asleep because I was just so fascinated by everything." He laughed. Rolling my eyes, I knew what Matt's room looked like. All different shades of blue no doubt, since it was his favourite colour. A king size bed, with a duvet just like mine, probably with fewer pillows. I wonder if he got a huge closet like me, with an on suite bathroom but what he was referring too would probably be the gadgets and work tables that surrounded the free space. Matt liked to tinker, and tinker he does. He's always wanted to turn his bedroom into a work space for his tinkering. I smiled.

"Of course it was." I laughed with him. "What do you think about all this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you think? Do...do you want to stay?" I added a little quietly glancing at Matt who just stared at me. He didn't respond right away which made me even more nervous, but a smile broke out on his face.

"Do you think after what has happened I want to go back? Not a chance." We laughed, I guess we would have to convince the Doctor to let us stay. It was in the middle of our burst of laughter, the Doctor appeared with a look on his face, I sobered quickly.

"Doctor. what is it?" I asked staring at him.

"Hm? Oh well, you know how I blew up the relay device last night right?" We nodded. "Well it seems like there's still a small trace amount of the signal left, I need to go find it." Matt and I stared at the Doctor for a moment. He looked torn at that moment, I could see it on his face, he wanted to ask us to come with him, but he also wanted to take us home. I glanced at Matt, who winked at me.

"Where do we need to go?" Matt asked standing up, he placed the dishes in the sink, I hadn't even touched my food I actually forgot about eating really. Both eyebrows raised as the Doctor looked at us.

"I thought you two would be itching to go home, especially you." He nodded his head in my direction. "After everything that happened yesterday you still want to come?" Matt leaned against the counter and smiled. I smirked leaning back in the chair.

"Oh Doctor, I guess you're stuck with us now." I stated, staring down at my hand, glancing up just to see the stunned face. I laughed. It took a second for the Doctor to accept what we were saying, it's not like  _we_  had anywhere to be. Well where we really wanted to be.

"Fantastic!" It was a bright smile, a big smile. I liked that smile, he looked excited and happy. We dashed out of the kitchen, down the hall and ended into the control room. Stopping I glanced back the way we came. We were not that close last night, no way were we.

"The rooms moved!" A chuckle came from behind me.

"Yes, the TARDIS does that sometimes, she knows when we want to go somewhere. Depending on how important it is, she'll make it closer or further." The Doctor explain dancing around the console once more. "Now, hold on to something, this is going to be a bumpy ride." He laughed, it was like watching a kid play with his favourite toy I mused, gripping the console in front of me, as Matt did the same beside me. The whirring noise began, the room jerked but it wasn't so bad like the first time. With a thud, the room stopped moving, taking us a few minutes to get used to the fact we weren't moving anymore, grinning like fools we followed the Doctor outside.

"Okay so here's the deal. You two go that way-" The Doctor began rambling as soon as we stepped out of the TARDIS. It took a few minutes before my eyes to adjust to the bright light - it was really sunny, and windy I was thankful that I decided not to wear my sweater today. Facing the direction the Doctor pointed to, I nodded. "-Don't wonder to far now. I mean it. I can't always been coming to the rescue." He stated before turning his back to wonder off the opposite direction, his screwdriver buzzing away.

"Wait! What exactly are we looking for?" Matt asked shouting loudly, the Doctor can walk really fast when he wants too. Turning around, to walk backwards, he shouted back.

"Anything that looks like moving plastic. Things out of place. That sort of thing. Don't get caught! We'll meet back here in a few hours." The Doctor smiled broadly, before taking off in a run. Sighing I turned to Matt, shaking my head. We took off the other direction, glancing around. There was a park full of children across the road from us, homes surrounded us, and in the distance was what appeared to be two big apartment buildings, I had stopped to watch the children laughing and screaming in the park, before continuing on with Matt. It dawned on me then, we barely knew the Doctor and here we are helping him against an alien invasion, without a second thought. More questions has risen while we walked in comfortable companion silence.  _Who_  was the Doctor, what was his real name? What exactly is a Time Lord? Where was he from? Where is his home? Did he have a wife? Children?  _Who was he?_  Matt had stopped walking to stare at some plastic pins at the end of a driveway.

"If that relay device was controlling the plastic dummies, could it control  _anything_  that is plastic?" He questioned suddenly looking at me. I shrugged.

"Something you could ask the Doctor." I stated, putting my hands into my jeans pockets. "Hey, Matt?"

"Mmm"

"Don't you think it's strange we just decided to help the Doctor? Even after everything that happened yesterday." I asked, getting a look from Matt. Matt shrugged, before placing his own hands in his pockets, we continued to walk.

"I guess it's odd but Anna, think of it this way as well - when we go back home, we are going to live our  _dull_  lives. Go to work, sleep, hang with friends, doing the same routine as we did before. In the past twenty-four hours a lot of strange things have happened, things we don't understand. Isn't that just...amazing?" Matt was smiling, glancing at me before looking at the scenery. "A part of me doesn't want to go back to that normal dull life, I like the excitement. We may not know much about him, but he - so far - hasn't let any  _real_  danger happen to us." Matt had a point I had to admit, it was more thrilling to live this life compared to the one we did back home. I hated how right he was, after everything that had happened, I enjoyed it. I got the same feeling as I did last night when the shock had worn off and I just accepted things. I enjoyed the thrill, the adrenaline and the danger. Our lives seemed so boring now, I smiled to myself. I would have to thank the Doctor when we got back. He had shown us that there is definitely more to this world than we thought imaginable.

An hour must of passed, Matt and I kept an look out for anything that seemed out of place like the Doctor instructed. Nothing. After a small debate of continuing forward or turning back, we both agreed - we were foreigners, we didn't know where we were let alone if we went further how could we find our way back. So we headed back, laughing and talking. We ended up on the opposite side of the street to where the TARDIS was, the park now almost empty, maybe we were gone longer than an hour. I spotted the TARDIS immediately but stopped. Nudging Matt in the side, I nodded down the street from us. It was the Doctor, and he was talking to some girl, some pretty blonde girl. I blinked.

"Isn't that the girl you ran into last night?" Matt whispered, we moved a little closer to the pair, I just nodded.

"Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?" She asked staring after the man, I glanced at Matt. Excellent question, who are you Doctor. The Doctor didn't seem to notice us, if he did he didn't make it known. He had started to walk towards the TARDIS and stopped when the girl asked her question. He looked like he was going to tell her to shove off, then walked back towards her.

"Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it." He grabbed her hand, looking before him, but he wasn't. Like he was looking at a far away place, a place that we could never see. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go." The Doctor dropped her hand at this point, blinking back to present day and looked at her. "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home. " With that he walked off, then I noticed in his hand a plastic arm. What the hell was he going to do with that? Where the hell did he get it? We hurried forward, the girl, Rose, watched us run after the Doctor, a confused look on her face then reconigation as she stared at me. I gave her a small snile. Rose just watched us for a moment, I knew that look on her face, she was thinking. I entered the TARDIS, glancing back at the blonde, who started to walk away.

"Who was that girl?" I shut the door, while Matt asked his question.

"Hm? Oh her? She's just a girl. Human, like you two." The Doctor placed the plastic arm on the console while attaching wires to it. I stared at it warily.

"I realize that, Anna ran into her last night outside of that building." Matt stated making the Doctor look up at him. He sighed.

"She was in the building, returning money or something to this Wilson person. She was being attacked by the dummies, cornered her so...I helped her. I couldn't save Wilson though. They had gotten to him before we arrived, and let me tell you, it's not a pretty sight." He leaned against the console crossing his arms against her chest. "So I got her out before I blew up the place. Anyways, it doesn't matter who she is! It's not like we're going to see her again!" Again with the mood swings. I sighed as we watched the Doctor. Who was this madman in a box? Who was that blonde? This Rose Tyler. I got a sinking feeling. But I pushed the girl and my feelings out of my mind, it's like he said. We were never going to see her again.

_Oh how very wrong we were._

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and review if you enjoy this. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think as I love to know how I can improve my stories better. Anyways, thank-you for looking and I hope everyone will enjoy this!


End file.
